Hidetsuna
Hidetsuna (火出唾儺 or Hidetsuna, literally "Fire Spitting Demonsbane")is one of the five fabled katanas that were lost for centuries wielded by Takao Fujitate, which, paired with Musashi make them the only two swords efficiently used by Takao. Hidetsuna not only is the most used weapon he has, it is also his pride and joy. It represents its land of origin, the Land of Lightning. History This sword was made for a highly distinguished Daimyō, and it was forged with three aspects in mind: it had to be pure from tip to handle, and not have magnetic properties, meaning it had to be free of impurities; its scabbard had to be made from a very specific kind of wood (later shown to have been ebony) which is known to be hard to find and harder to refine into an appropriate scabbard; and it had to transmit the integrity and sheer courage to not back down from a fight, traits commonly found in the villages scattered across the Land of Lightning. Respecting the request, the craftsman was able to replicate the sword, in the exact way it was ordered. The day arrived when the messenger came to pick the sword up and take it to Daimyō, and, requesting for the payment he was promised, the craftsman spoke with the man. The messenger wasn't made aware of the fact he needed ryō to complete the request from the honorable Daimyō, and left the sword in the care of the craftsman to go fetch due payment. Knowing all this to be but a lie, the craftsman looked over the requests for the sword, and decided to add a lining of "black" gold, highly rare, highly expensive... and highly conductive. Made from bonding copper to gold, while adding boiling hot silver, the "black" ore was made conductive, and gave the katana a black mate finish. When the messenger arrived with 20.000 measly ryōs, the craftsman happily accepted, and grinned while the messenger rode off. As the weapon was handed to the Daimyō, it was clear to him that the carftsman had produced a wonderful masterpiece, fit for battle. And battle it craved... unsuccesfully. For years to come, the man used the weapon like a toy, flailing it around at captive shinobi, musing over the fact of which one would make the best "dying sound". Until a day came where they would hear his "dying sound". In a thunderous megastorm, not much of a unique event in the Land of Lightning but still rare, the Daimyō rode with his men, searching for an illusive shinobi that was allegedly accused of robbing food from a stand, deep in the country. Hours within the manhunt, the Daimyō realized there was no robber... his own men revolted against him. Circled in every way possible, he was stabbed multiple times in the back and in the chest, still he stood. Ready to draw his sword, he fell to one knee and quickly regaining his footing drew his weapon. As if appaled by the Daimyōs reaction, the heaven above reprehended him by casting an enormous bolt of lighning onto him, through his sword, killing him instantly while blowing away every shinobi in the vicinity. The blade, rested beside the charred corpse, was bathed with its wielder's blood and with the heavens rage and disgust. Hidetsuna, to this day, retains not the spirit of the Daimyō, but the heavens resolve of punishing the ones who have the power to do right, and do wrong nonetheless. Appearence Hidetsuna appears, like all modern Katana, as a standard sized, moderately curved, japanese sword with a blade length greater than 60 cm. It sports a black hued, full tang blade, complete with a black wrapped handle and a silver pommel; the guard, along with the pommel is silver. The scabbard is depicted as being jet-black in colour and having silver linings at both ends; it also sports a dragon engraving, spiraling along the scabbard, as a dragon moving in for the kill. Abilities Working as a medium for the heavens themselves, Hidetsuna possesses several magnificent abilities that, although carrying risks for Takao, lets him become quasi-transcendental. Mild Electrokinesis: While feeding it chakra, Hidetsuna allows Takao to have a certain degree of electrokinesis, albeit restricting him to only chakra based lightning attacks, as seen when he tried to divert the course of a natural lightning bolt, ending up almost being hit by it. The electrokinesis is possible through manipulating the chakra inside one's body, kneading it into his nervous system. The electric pulses become more steady and not so disorganized. After that, the chakra kneaded electric impulses are put to use by sending them to the limbs, giving them a certain type of "thought process" while making use of "muscle memory". Then Takao simply releases the chakra imbued "thoughts" into another existing source of chakra based lightning, making it bend to his whims. Although used extensively by Takao, it appears he suffers very little consequences, the most notable one being nerve damage and the amount of chakra he consumes while using it for extended periods of times, or on larger Lightning Release techniques. Ability to "eat" chakra based lightning: If in contact with chakra based lightning, Hidetsuna gradually consumes it and, while removing the elemental basis of the chakra, filters it to adapt to Takao's certain type of chakra, seeing as all chakra is different. This is possible, due to Hidetsuna's multiple layered carbon blade, that allows for changes to occur over ions if chakra is skillfully applied between each layer of carbon, heating the blade up for just a fraction of a second. Although chakra consuming, Takao needs not to worry due to his garagntuan chakra reserves, and by the ironic fact that the blade basically abosrbs chakra. Electrostatic Movement: By tapping into Hidetsuna's lightning chakra reserves, and extracting a decent amount of it, Takao is overcharged with lightning chakra, being able to travel at the speed of lightning, which looks like nothing more like a sudden spark. This happens due to the large amount of electrically charged lightning chakra, that contains more lightning prowess than regular lightning chakra and, therefore, stimulates the nervous system of the user past it's peak of functioning. This is not without its drawbacks, seeing as more stimulus the nervous system recieves, the more damage it recieves in the long run. Advanced Abilities By feeding Hidetsuna a possibily dangerous amount of chakra, Takao can unlock several death dealing abilities, at the risk of losing his life. After feeding it with lightning chakra, Hidetsuna bestows Takao with a new appearence: his jet-black hair, revels in a very bright tint of white, his eyes remain largely the same, with the exception of his right one, that develops a bright blue iris. His clothes gain a lighter tint of black, and his nails are now dyed a deep black. These fabled abilities have been used at least once, each, by Takao, bringing him close to death. Because of the risks of using these abilities, he uses them solely against opponents he recognizes as worthy of it, possibly due to their raw strength: Arc Lightning: By exposing his opponents to a tremendous amount of electrical charge, Takao can overexert the lightning caused by the charge forcing it to pass to another individual, by means of electric discharges, that appear as small arcs that grow fainter the farther the opponent is. This consumes a moderate amount of chakra, seeing as Takao needs to overcharge his opponent's body for the arc to take full effect.